Bonnie Rockwaller
' ' Bonnie Rockwaller is Kim Possible's Middleton High School classmate, fellow cheerleader and her archrival since at least middle school. Appearance Bonnie's a brunette of average height with shoulder-length hair in a shag cut, blue-green eyes, a slender but curvy build, and may be around 105-lb. as stated by Kim when she and Bonnie were bonded together due to the effects of an invention by Professor Dementor. However, it could've just been an estimation on Kim's part. Personality While Bonnie obviously isn't evil or anything, she was definitely antagonistic. She was generally considered to be a very rude, snobby, self-absorbed girl with a dismissive, cold attitude, and a superiority complex, especially toward Kim, Ron Stoppable, and their friends, whom she largely considered to be beneath her. She was driven by a near-constant need for recognition, and almost always demanded to be the center of attention, no matter what the situation was. Bonnie's self-obsession was such that she couldn't be bothered to care about the problems of others, even if they were far more important than her own desires. She was also very aware of Middleton High's social "food chain," and desired more than anything else to climb to the top and stay there. As such, Bonnie devoted much of her time to following the latest trends, obtaining the hottest gossip, ensuring that she was consistently attached to a highly popular boyfriend, remaining on good terms with the most popular senior students, and putting down anyone she came across that she considered to be on the lower rungs of the social ladder. Bonnie was long thought to be mean in general, for little reason other than she could be mean to others. However, while bonded to Kim's hip for a short time, it was shown that Bonnie's sour disposition probably stems from her two older sisters, Connie and Lonnie, who're just as mean to Bonnie as she typically was to others, to the point where Kim was clearly uncomfortable having witnessed the exchange. True to her somewhat spoiled nature, Bonnie hated having to work hard. She would, however, put this aside and devote a tremendous amount of energy into the things she was most passionate about, such as cheerleading. Even Kim, despite her less than stellar relationship with Bonnie, eventually admitted to being impressed by how driven Bonnie was to replace her as the Middleton High cheerleading captain. When Bonnie did gain the position, with the surprise help of Kim adding her support, she was excited but assumed she was done with the hard work. Kim, figuring that Bonnie couldn't handle the responsibilities of being the captain, explained that the hard work was only just beginning, and once Bonnie realized the actual responsibilities of being the squad captain, she obviously started having second thoughts and, presumably, gave the position back to Kim within two weeks or so (Ron had figured Bonnie would only last a month, but Kim had figured two weeks at the most). Bonnie also wasn't above lying, cheating or manipulating people to get what she wanted, such as rigging her senior year Homecoming vote so she could be the Homecoming Queen, which would enhance her stand on the proverbial "food chain," if not take her to the top. Biography/Backstory While it's unknown how long Bonnie has actually known Kim, she knew her long enough prior to when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school to have given her the nickname "Tin Teeth," due to Kim having braces when they were in middle school. Also, when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school, Bonnie was one of the three judges and had disliked Kim even then, and assigned her a routine that was supposedly impossible. After Kim flawlessly performed the routine, Bonnie reluctantly let her join the squad. This was notably one of the few times where Bonnie actually outranked Kim on the squad, as she also seemed to be in charge of the practices. It was revealed during her senior year at Homecoming that she has known Ron almost at least as long as Kim knew him, as Bonnie had been calling him cruel names from Kindergarten to 12th-grade. Apparently she stepped up her level of disdain for him as Ron remarked when he was a millionaire that she had been mean and abusive to him since middle school. Bonnie was very much concerned about the proverbial "food chain" at their high school and angled to keep her position on it by saving seats at lunch for the even more popular senior, Amelia, and by dating Brick Flagg, the then-star quarterback of the Middleton High football team, as that was considered a status symbol. A tactic which apparently worked as Bonnie was one of the only lower class students seen as able to sit at the senior lunch tables. Nonetheless, Bonnie felt challenged by Kim's general popularity as well as her being the school cheerleading captain, the latter of which Bonnie coveted and managed to gain before eventually giving it back to Kim. Since then, Bonnie was never nearly as vocal about replacing Kim as the captain. However she still angled to have the kead positions in routines, ever ready to step in whenever Kim might miss her mark in a layout, such as taking top of the pyramid at a cheer camp demonstration. Otherwise, Bonnie seems to consider it humiliating to be "second fiddle" to anyone for anything. Abilities Bonnie is almost Kim's physical match, although her skills are geared more towards dancing and gymnastics rather than combat. She also bragged to Kim and Ron that she had taken twelve "intensive" years of ballet when she had signed up for the Middleton High School talent show. Bonnie's also shown to be an excellent driver, having been the only one in her Driver's Ed. class to have actually passed on the first try. Relationships 'Family' ''Parents'' Bonnie's dad is never seen or mentioned, but her mother was in the first season episode, Downhill, which was her only appearance in the entire series. Bonnie's mom was shown to enthusiastic and kind-hearted, but was also a source of consternation and embarrassment for Bonnie. Mrs. Rockwaller is also seemingly unaware of her daughter's cold attitude towards others. It's possible that the Rockwaller sisters may have inherited their mean, stuck-up personalities from their dad, or at least Connie and Lonnie might have. ''Siblings'' Connie and Lonnie are Bonnie's only known siblings, and are possibly fraternal twins, due to a comment Bonnie made when she was signing up for the Middleton High School talent show. Connie and Lonnie enjoy being mean to their younger sister by teasing and belittling her, claiming, "Connie got all the brains, Lonnie got all the looks, and Bonnie got the rest." When she first alluded to Connie and Lonnie in Hidden Talent when she was signing up for the school talent show, she said "older sibs," so it's possible that Bonnie may have an older brother or two. 'Friends' Bonnie's one of the most popular girls at Middleton High School, and thus hangs out with lots of people, but she doesn't really seem to have any close friends (her core posse appears to be Tara and Hope, who're usually at her right and left shoulders, respectively). Bonnie's closest friends appear to be her fellow cheerleaders, with the exception of Kim, but she doesn't seem to hang out with her teammates that much outside of anything related to their squad, or cheerleading in general for that matter. Bonnie also once took a shine to Kim's younger identical twin brothers, Jim and Tim, most likely for their potential to embarrass their sister in public. However, the twins were just hanging out with Bonnie to bug Kim, and they actually didn't really like her that much, as seen when they "repaired" her car but then remotely disassembled it when she blew off their contract. There have been times where Kim and Bonnie appear to get along fairly well, showing that they could be friends if they were to overcome their rivalry. 'Love Interests' ''Brick Flagg'' Brick was Bonnie's on-again/off-again boyfriend for most of the first three seasons of the show until after he graduated and said he could no longer stand her, having dumped her presumably by phone from college. ''Senor Senior, Jr. Bonnie and Junior first met and started dating when she tagged along on a mission with Kim and Ron where Junior had seemingly kidnapped a world-renowned computer-technician. It was essentially love at first sight and they remain together for the rest of the series. At the end of the series, when Bonnie was forced to go to summer school in order graduate from high school, Junior cheered her up by telling that he'd be there with her in spirit, after admitting that his actual self would be lounging by his pool. 'Rivals' ''Kim Possible The rivalry/conflict between Kim and Bonnie was immediately obvious to nearly everyone who saw them together. While it was unclear exactly what sparked the rivalry, signs pointed to Bonnie having been the instigator, and certainly the first to have been blatantly unpleasant. Kim once even asked, "What makes someone like that?" out of genuine frustration and confusion as to the source of Bonnie's attitude towards her. If nothing else, initially Bonnie didn't appear to want Kim on the squad at all, and definitely later resented that Kim was the captain instead of her. At other times, Bonnie seemed to want nothing more than to steal the spotlight from Kim, but in many others settled for merely making Kim's life a bit more unpleasant with a negative comment. Bonnie had at least disliked Kim since middle school, but the feeling didn't seem mutual at the time. By their junior year, however, Bonnie and Kim clearly considered each other unfriendly rivals for the most part: they associated only for the sake of the cheerleading squad when necessary, and other than that generally avoided each other, unless one was attempting to provoke the other. There, as well, Bonnie was usually the first to throw out an insult. Despite their noted dislike of each other, Bonnie and Kim actually have a lot in common, from their arguably equal talent in cheerleading to their widespread popularity in school, although for largely different reasons. Bonnie also had the distinction of being the only member of the cheer squad, other than Ron and the twins, to accompany Kim on multiple missions, although she always did so unwillingly. ''Ron Stoppable'' Bonnie was rather cold to Ron. Most of the series, she referred to him as a "loser," even to his face. While Ron was a millionaire she kissed up to him and was part of his posse to reap the benefits of his freely-flowing new found wealth. However after it was gone, she returned to treating him coldly. During her senior Homecoming, Bonnie rigged the election with the aid of fellow senior Ron Reiger to get herself voted as queen; leaving her to attach herself to Homecoming King, Ron, even kissing him to keep him from explaining what his true feelings were and with whom they lay. Realizing what she was doing and with whom, she broke down and admitted it was all due to being dumped by Brick, and that Ron was just the rebound guy. After she got together with Senor Senior, Jr., Bonnie went back to treating Ron the way she had before. Trivia *In the past segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was seen as one of three judges at the cheerleading tryouts when Kim first tried out for cheerleading in middle school. **That would indicate Bonnie's been a cheerleader longer than Kim, and if that's true, might be the reason why Bonnie felt she deserved to be the captain more than Kim, feeling she was more "experienced" when it came to cheerleading. *In the future segment of A Sitch in Time, Bonnie was shown to be a teacher at the Disciplinary Center, and one of her students was Brick Flagg. *When Kim and Ron became boyfriend-and-girlfriend at the start of season four, Bonnie didn't approve of the relationship, claiming that it was practically a rule for cheeerleaders to date jocks, especially considering that they were seniors. Bonnie had told Kim that if Ron couldn't "step up," then she should "trade up." Kim assured Ron that she doesn't care that he's not a jock, but that she cares about him for who he is (although Ron does end up joining the football team as the new running back). **It seems kind of hypocritical that Bonnie would say it's practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks, since she herself rarely dated jocks. In fact, Brick was the only jock she ever actually dated, because all the other guys Bonnie ever liked or dated on the show weren't technically jocks. Category:Kim Possible Villains